


Четверо

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Их было четверо, они служили одной цели, и у каждого из них была своя история.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Четверо

**Author's Note:**

> Пафос; возможно AU по отношению к мифологии; попытка найти компромисс между библейской легендой о сотворении мира и теорией антропогенеза; Загрязнение - гермафродит

**Четвертый**

Это причудливое Существо было младшим из Четверых. Оно появилось в Лондоне в девятнадцатом веке в расцвет индустриальной революции, когда в больших городах, как грибы после дождя, росли фабрики и заводы. Цементные, свечные, кожевенные — шумные и беспрестанно дымящие. Существо рождалось средь дыма, грязи и нечистот — закопченые стены домов, изъеденная химией земля, трупный яд и отравленная вода стали его стихией. В реке дохла, всплывая кверху брюхом, рыба, а те несчастные болваны, кому довелось хлебнуть отравленной водички, заболевали и не выздоравливали.

Существо появилось в облаках белесого дыма, накрывшего Лондон точно погребальным саваном. Оно как будто ползло, текло или стелилось по земле, прозрачное, почти бесплотное, грязно-белое. Постепенно, когда очертания его приобрели антропоморфный облик, вместе с формой к нему пришло и осознание происходящего. Существо начало понимать, как и зачем оно пришло в этот мир, как действовать, чтобы выжить и утвердиться здесь. И как подчинить себе пусть не весь мир, но как минимум большие города развитых стран.

Оно пришло — маленькое, тощее и белоглазое, со спутанными светлыми волосами, и только смуглая, точно закопченая кожа не позволяла принять его за альбиноса. Его окружало белое сияние — не чистая белизна свежевыпавшего снега, а грязно-белый морок лондонского смога, оттенок смерти и плесени. В белой, но испачканной сажей и пылью полотняной рубахе неведомое создание двигалось по Флит-стрит, обозревая поле своей деятельности. Оно уже полюбило этот город – этот город сулил огромные возможности и сверхъестественную карьеру.

Оно с самого начала знало все, что нужно. Четкий план выработался в белой голове в первые несколько часов пребывания Существа в этом мире. Неясным оставался только его пол. В платье Существо могло легко сойти за девицу смешанных кровей, в мужском костюме выглядело, как чахоточный пацан из Ист-Энда. Мутация. Издержки окружающей среды, в которой Существо родилось. У людей в таких кварталах часто рождались больные или уродливые дети, Белый же получился андрогином.

Мистер Уайт (быть мужчиной в девятнадцатом веке намного удобнее) еще не стал одним из Них, ему предстояло работать и работать, чтобы доказать старшим собратьям, что он умеет убивать не хуже остальных, а Главному — показать свою незаменимость.

Он обладал достаточным терпением, чтобы дождаться своего звездного часа — имея в запасе целую вечность, можно и переждать несколько десятилетий. У его маленьких худых ног лежал весь мир, и, отдавая все силы работе, Белый ждал. Ждал, когда наконец Главный даст ему понять, что он нужен ему. Белый не встречался ни с Главным, ни с его помощниками, но он странным образом ЗНАЛ, что они есть и что они, как и он, повсюду. Везде и нигде.

Его час пробил только в конце столетия, когда старик Чума, в далекие времена выжигавший целые города, а сейчас отравленный антибиотиками и пенициллином, бился в предсмертных корчах и звал… кого, сам не знал, но кого-то очень похожего на себя, только молодого и дерзкого.

Тогда Белый обретался где-то в Германии на меловом заводе, насыщая и без того не слишком чистый городской воздух угольной и цементной пылью, наслаждаясь ядовитыми парами аммиака и фосфора. Во всем городе герр Вайс был единственным, кто не чах и не умирал, вдыхая отравленный воздух, а напротив, креп и становился сильнее. И тогда Белый (к тому времени Существо уже окончательно и бесповоротно идентифицировало себя как мужчину) впервые услышал Зов.

Его звал ослабший старческий голос, то ли скрипучий, то ли шелестящий, и Вайс узнал вещуна. Почувствовал — ибо никто, кроме Чумы, не мог говорить с ним так. Старик проклинал свое бессилие, сетовал, что не сможет больше работать и звал на замену того, за кем грядущее.

Вайс откликнулся на Зов — за почти полвека он успел сделать столько всего в разных странах!

— Кто ты? — спросил угасающий.

— Я — Мел, я сею грязь, скверну и смрад, я отравляю все, что можно отравить. Я убиваю.

— Ты станешь тем, кто меня сменит. Продолжай убивать, пока гонец не привезет тебе золотую корону. Ты дождешься ее, а я — уже нет…

— И что тогда? Что это значит?

— ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ЧАС ПРОБИЛ. НАШ ЧАС, — ворвался в их странную беседу третий голос, глухой, всеобъемлющий и бездонный, идущий из небытия.

Голос принадлежал Главному.

**Третья**

Ее породил огонь почти шесть тысячелетий назад, когда потомки Адама и Евы расплодились настолько, что не могли уже существовать все вместе. Слишком трудно делить добычу и место под солнцем, прислушиваясь к желаниям каждого. В одном роду, в одной семье люди еще держались друг за друга, но вот разные семьи… Хорошо, если вожакам удавалось договориться и уладить проблему миром, однако, не всегда звезды складывались так удачно.

Они были еще совсем дикими, мало знали, мало умели. Они спали в пещерах или в шатрах из звериных шкур. Они еще не придумали ни письменности, ни счетной системы, зато у них был огонь и был камень — пройдет время, и потомки назовут их век Каменным. Каменные наконечники люди надевали на копья, которыми убивали мамонтов и быков.

Пока один из лучших охотников племени Скорпионов не призвал свой народ к бою с племенем Орлов. Что они не поделили — добычу, территорию, женщин?.. Но в тот миг, когда бывшие родичи обратили свои копья друг против друга, подарив им новое назначение — не кормить, а убивать себе подобных, когда брошенный в человеческое жилище факел сделал огонь убийцей, а не спасителем…

...Тогда появилась Красная.

В тигриных шкурах, с копьем в руке, с длинными волосами, пламенеющими, точно костер, спаливший стойбище осажденного племени и отнявший у Орлов припасы. Дикая, неукротимая и ослепительная.

Люди, охваченные яростью, жгли, резали, пронзали друг друга насквозь, рубили на куски, и ощущения, которые дарило это жуткое зрелище, не сравнились ни с красотой заходящего солнца, ни с буйством красок тропического леса. Огонь и кровь воодушевляли ее, и алые вспышки, и первые лужи крови, обагрившие землю, насыщали Красную сверхъестественной силой. Она и шесть тысячелетий спустя будет помнить миг своего посвящения.

Даже погода в тот день воспела ей хвалу. Обычно гроза пугала людей Каменного века — высшие силы прогневались, думали они, убегая в свои укрытия.

Раскаты грома сотрясали землю, впервые узнавшую, что такое война, молнии били в деревья, жгли их, раскалывали пополам — это было прекрасно, но выглядело как бесполезный пафосный спецэффект. К тому же, напуганные грозой люди разбежались, на время забыв о битве, и Красная разочарованно вздохнула. Этот дурацкий гром лишил ее прекраснейшего на Земле зрелища.

И вдруг в раскатах грома она услышала Зов. Некто Главный благословлял ее, укрепляя в ней веру в собственное могущество.

Он верил в нее и говорил, что Красной теперь подвластно все. Сворачивать горы — и это было не иносказание, таким, как Главный, неведомо словоблудие — сносить города, поворачивать вспять реки…

Он не ошибся в ней. За шесть тысячелетий ни одного сражения не случилось без Багряны, так теперь звали Красную.

Она сменила шкуры на доспехи, копье с каменным наконечником на легкий, остро наточенный меч, — все, как требовали обычаи тех стран, которые она посещала. Она была под стенами Трои, видела, как из деревянного коня выскакивал воинский отряд. Вместе с римскими императорами она отправлялась, оседлав рыжего коня, на завоевание новых земель, а потом — шутки ради — уничтожила надоевшую ей Римскую империю руками могучих северян. Она была и в Иерусалиме, с привычной ехидной беспечностью подыгрывая то крестоносцам, то арабам и продавая оружие и тем, и другим. В уплату она — сперва для видимости, а потом и для пополнения своей коллекции — брала золотые монеты.

Трудно сказать, когда люди догадались о существовании богини — покровительницы боя, войн и солдат, когда они начали возносить ей молитвы. Они нарекали ее по-разному — Афиной, Беллоной, Сехмет, Андрастой — они совершали в ее честь жертвоприношения. Иногда человеческие, и это ее особенно вдохновляло. Кажется, из всех Четверых только она удостоилась собственного культа. Она и Главный.

Она убивала время и иногда людей, ожидая своего звездного часа. Дня, когда она, как и предначертано, исполнит свое высшее назначение.

Так велел Главный. Хороший воин не обсуждает приказ командира, и Багряна не была исключением.

**Второй**

Кажется, он существовал всегда, как только Адам и Ева покинули Эдемский сад. Он был — но не имел ни разума, ни сформировавшегося тела, когда первые люди, жестоко наказанные и вынужденные бороться за свое выживание, ощутили потребность подкрепить силы. Тогда Адам впервые убил дикую козу и зажарил мясо на костре. Черный на время отступил. Убить двух единственных людей на земле, положив конец истории человечества, когда она и начаться толком не успела… Не то, чего он хотел, не то, для чего он появился. Совсем не то…

Он заявлял о себе время от времени — и тогда люди чувствовали позыв в желудке, и шли охотиться или собирать плоды, а он терпеливо ждал своего часа.

Так было правильно.

И великий миг наступил.

Солнце палило нещадно, высушивая землю, выжигая все, что растет, и побуждая животных искать новые пастбища. Уходили мамонты, уходили быки и козы, оставляя людей без пищи и приводя в отчаяние. Через несколько дней люди начали умирать от истощения, от бессилия — даже травы в окрестности не осталось, что уж говорить о мясе. Сколько человек тогда умерло, прежде чем он обрел силу и мощь? Пятеро? Семеро?

И тогда Черный стал собой — и люди, еще незнакомые ни с войной, ни с мором, и до сих пор боявшиеся только хищников, начали бояться и того, непостижимого… того, что лишает жизненной силы и убивает изнутри, медленно умерщвляя плоть. Того, чем был Черный, того, что давало ему силу и заставляло повелевать людьми.

Завыл суховей, и в зловещих завываниях Черный услышал Зов. Голос инфернального повелителя — который, оказывается, ждал его пришествия в людской мир с самого появления первого человека.

И Черный вступил в свои права.

Он властвовал над людьми, гнал их в странствия, побуждая племена красть друг у друга добычу. Тогда, кажется, у Черного появилась напарница. Они работали вместе, ни разу не видя друг друга, но и заочно они безмерно друг друга уважали.

Они ждали, имея в запасе без малого шесть тысячелетий.

**Первый**

Когда-то он был архангелом Азраилом. Он не помогал Создателю в сотворении мира — небесные тела, камни, воду и все живое творили другие, он же стоял в стороне, понимая, что и он без работы не останется, иначе зачем бы Создатель привел его в свой мир. Он вступил в свои права с зарождением жизни, чтобы завершать жизненный цикл. Без него на земле воцарился бы хаос — людей и прочего сущего стало бы слишком много, больше, чем выдержит Земля. Пусть Вселенная и безгранична, но Земля — нет. Ее слишком мало для всего, что родилось в разные времена.

Никто из живущих и здравствующих в трезвом уме не желал встречи с ним — из его царства не возвращались, и никто не знал, что там находится. Райские сады, музыка сфер, адское пламя или просто пустота, зияющая бездна. Он был сильнее людей и приходил без предупреждения. Его боялись.

Когда он спустился с небес, широко распахнув огромные черные крылья, он понял — ему нужен помощник, и желательно не один. Помощники корректировали бы население, а он провожал бы людей в последний путь.

И помощники появились — их не создавал Творец, их создали сами люди. Ни Всевышний, ни Враг Рода Человеческого, ни сам Азраил не измыслят того, куда завело людей их воображение и тщеславие.

Их стало Четверо, он был самым древним и Главным среди них, и Четверым отмерен ровно такой же срок, как и человечеству.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
